more than friends
by glitterygurl
Summary: Edward goes to alaska to see tanya some drama then comes back.EdxBe..I wanna tell anyone who even looks at this to read i dont know you but i think i love you. if you havnt already its really awesome by TwilightSagaLover543 it's really good i swear!


**I just want to tell ****TwilightSagaLover543 aka Ani that I love her story I don't know you but I think I love you. If you haven't read it but you love twilight, READ IT!! (After this one though! ;)!)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight things not me (sadly!)**

**All right enough chitchat lets start the story!**

Edward's POV

'_Ugh I wish Tanya would leave me alon-_

"Eddie, come on give me another chance! Please?

"Tanya give it a rest! I said no. N. O.!"

"Please?"

"Goodbye" '_I hate it when she begs'_

"Good night Eddie see you tomorrow!"

"Sure." 'Hahaha she'll never see me ever again!' I could feel her eyes on my back as I got into my Volvo and went back to my Alaskan cabin with Alice sitting quietly in the passenger seat. I looked back at her as I drove away and she was waving, wearing a disappointed smile

"Are you okay? What did she say? What happened?"

"Oh Alice I'm fine, she just begged me." I responded casually to her worried question and chuckled at her expression.

Jasper's POV

"They're here!" I called to everyone. They were getting anxious for Alice and Edward went on a hike yesterday and haven't returned.

"Oh thank goodness," Ezme said in relief.

As Alice skipped into the room I casually walked to her side. I caught a glimpse of Edward as he trudged next door to his cabin.

"Alice why is he angry?"

"He dumped Tanya and she didn't take it well so he's going back to Forks tomorrow." She responded.

"What happened?" Emmet asked, "Was there a fight?"

"No, of course not." Alice said

"Damn!" Emmet yelled and stomped up the stairs.

Bella's POV

"Hey Charlie!"

"You're in a cheery mood this afternoon."

"Yup!"

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Your friend Edward called."

"What?"

'Oh my god Edward called, HERE? Yay! Okay why am I squealing (in my head), when he left me? Oh well, YAY!'

"He wants you to phone him back on his cell."

"Okay thanks dad!" My heart raced as I dialed his number, one the 2nd ring he picked up. My stomach turned as the butterflies flew around at the sound of his chiming voice

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward what's the matter?"

"I'm coming back to Forks."

"What, Why?"

"Tanya."

"What happened?"

"I dumped her and………." As he trailed off I started to think of the things Tanya would do in this situation and the chances are it wasn't pretty.

"Are you okay?" I asked panic overpowering my nervousness.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." The panic and nervousness went away as he said that.

"Oh okay." "Good" I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" I was totally surprised that he didn't hear that.

"Nothing I didn't say anything."

"Oh okay. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked surprised he could get back here by tomorrow.

"Yeah I'm already on the road." He answered casually.

"Okay than tomorrow!" "Bye."

"Night"

I hung up and looked at the clock wondering why he said night and it was ten o'clock. He and I had been talking for more than 2 hours and we didn't even say much. Wow. I must have gotten home from Angela's house later than I expected. I went to sleep dreaming about what would happen Edward when I saw him in the morning. I woke up at 5 am from a nightmare of what I was going to where! I quickly got up and looked through all of my clothes and found the perfect ensemble than I fixed my hair put one some of the makeup Alice had gotten me for Christmas. Once I knew Charlie was up I ran into the bathroom stripped down and jumped in the shower.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said when I was all dressed up and eating my breakfast. "You look more beautiful this morning than others, how come?"

"I don't know just thought I'd wear the stuff Alice got me for Christmas 'cause I miss her." I explained.

"Aw it's okay darling I miss her too. But she said she'll come back soon."

"I know." With that I left to brush my teeth, touch up my lipstick and went back downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Bye dad!" I said as I opened the front door.

"Goodbye Bella, make sure to come straight home 'cause we're going out for dinner."

"I know. Bye!" I closed the door and ran to my truck only tripping once! '_(A new record!)' _As soon as I opened the door to my truck a certain shiny silver Volvo sped up my street and stopped right in front of Charlie's house.

"Bella get in NOW!" he shouted at me and I did what I was told. As soon as I got in mike Newton's car came around the corner and I didn't even need to ask.

"Cullen what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Alaska?" mike asked clearly pissed off that Edward was here.

"Yeah but I came back."

"Where are your siblings?"

"Alaska. I'm here by myself."

Edward's POV

'_Stupid Newton'_

**There's chapter 1! YAY!**

**Thanks for reading please review hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
